


Le Parole del Signore

by Kinnabaris



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, Cosette è più sveglia di quanto creda Valjean, Javert e la sua scarsa autostima, M/M, Minor Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Valjean che languisce, bacio, due idioti testardi, no dai non andatevene vi giuro che è a lieto fine, omofobia tipica dell'epoca, prendersi per mano, tempistica del musical, vere e proprie citazioni d'amore di un Victor Hugo innamorato infilate a forza
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinnabaris/pseuds/Kinnabaris
Summary: «Quando due anime, che si sono più o meno a lungo cercate così nella folla, infine si ritrovano […] nasce tra loro un’unione, ardente e pura come loro, che inizia sulla terra e vive per sempre nei cieli.»(Victor Hugo)Succede così: quando una coppia predestinata si incontra, di solito, presto, arriva il Primo Tocco e poi le Parole. V’è costantemente negli esseri umani un moto intimo che li spinge verso gli altri, giacché non sono fatti per viver soli. È una forza d’attrazione che non viene mai meno, silenziosa e tranquilla sotto la superficie. Negarla non fa altro che fortificarla e causa incontri sempre più frequenti, finché non avviene il Tocco.Succede così: persino Valjean pensa che la quantità di volte in cui si sono per puro caso incontrati sia assurda e Javert, francamente, non ne può più.





	Le Parole del Signore

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lord's Script](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307849) by [Kaleran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleran/pseuds/Kaleran). 



> **Note della traduttrice**  
>  Nonostante avessi visto, il giorno dell'uscita nei cinema, e mi fosse piaciuto da matti, il film tratto dal musical, nell'ormai lontano gennaio 2013, ritorno al fandom dopo quattro lunghi anni, dopo essere andata, per un gran caso del destino, a vedere il musical nel West End. Grazie alle interpretazioni di Jeremy Secomb (Javert) e Killian Donnelly (Valjean), e anche, notevolmente, a quel dio in forma umana che è Philip Quast, mi scopro particolarmente affezionata all'idea della coppia Valvert, di cui, rifiutando categoricamente il finale canonico (un po' come la morte di Fred Weasley, per intenderci: il mio è un Potterverse parallelo in cui sono tutti vivi e vegeti ma al contempo "Vold è mort con le ossa tutte rotte"), cerco nuove storie per dilettarmi nel tempo libero. Scopro questa piccola perla, che è pure una soulmate AU, e ho pensato: va condivisa assolutamente col fandom italiano. Pertanto, eccoci qua: spero che piaccia a voi, in traduzione, quanto è piaciuta a me la prima volta e spero di averle fatto giustizia.
> 
>  **Ringraziamenti**  
>  Questa traduzione è dedicata a Mara, che pur non appartenendo (ancora) al fandom ha seguito la genesi di questa traduzione passo per passo, sostenendomi con affetto e entusiasmo, e a Silvia ed Alex, che mi hanno fatta entrare in questo nuovo, meraviglioso mondo, nello specifico trascinandomi dall'Harold Pinter al Queen's Theatre a vedere questo gioiello: non potrò mai ringraziarvi abbastanza.

Succede così: le parole “ _Datemi quel dannato giornale e basta_ ” si scrivono da sole nel giro di due settimane, con una grafia chiara e squadrata, sul fianco sinistro di un giovane contadino di Faverolles ormai sul punto di diventare uomo. Le controlla ogni giorno, tormentato dalla sorella per vederle finché non si riesce a leggerle per bene. I due inciampano un po’ sulle parole, visto che non hanno molto materiale per esercitarsi nella lettura, ma il giorno in cui il ragazzo riesce a leggerle, senza sbagliare e con la lentezza che gli è propria, il suo viso s’illumina e corre da sua madre per mostrarle che, finalmente, Dio gli ha dato le sue Parole.

A molti chilometri di distanza da lì, in una buia cella di prigione sulla costa, un ragazzino molto più giovane, a malapena grande abbastanza da comprendere cosa significhino le parole “ _Oh, Javert_ ” che si delineano giorno per giorno con tratto delicato ed esperto all’altezza del cuore, è oggetto dell’affettuosa agitazione di sua madre. Le Parole di lei sono ormai sbiadite e di color grigio, sebbene ancora visibili sul lato del collo; lei non gli dice mai cosa dicano, ma sorride quando lui glielo chiede. Gli rivela che un giorno, poco dopo avergli Toccato la pelle, una donna pronuncerà le sue Parole, una donna che lo amerà e lo renderà felice. Il ragazzino le risponde con il suo strano sorriso: è troppo piccolo per dubitare delle parole di sua madre.

Ahimè, il mondo non è così semplice.

La sorella del giovane contadino Tocca la mano di un giovanotto durante una festa e lui pronuncia le Parole “ _Sei bellissima stasera_ ”, che il fratello di lei ha visto scritte intorno al suo gomito in una goffa grafia di contadino. Il ragazzo li guarda mentre i loro sguardi si illuminano e si ritrova a tracciare con il dito le proprie Parole, nascoste dai calzoni, in attesa spasmodica del giorno in cui troverà la persona che lo completerà.

Il ragazzo si fa grande, ma non incontra nessuno che voglia un giornale. Sebbene si assicuri di averne sempre uno con sé, inizia a dubitare. Le sue Parole sono forse una domanda? Un ordine? Una richiesta? La sua anima gemella è forse una persona crudele? Quel linguaggio rude glielo fa pensare e, quindi, a poco a poco smette di attendere con impazienza il giorno in cui le sue Parole verranno pronunciate. I suoi genitori vengono a mancare, così come l’anima gemella di sua sorella, che lascia loro due soli con sette bambini da crescere e ben poco tempo da dedicare alle Parole. Quando rompe la finestra di una panetteria per rubare una sola pagnotta e viene arrestato, è a sette bambini affamati che pensa, mentre v’è solo una punta di dispiacere per il fatto che potrebbe non arrivare mai a conoscere la sua anima gemella.

Il bimbo della prigione cresce e impara che l’amore non significa nulla, che è solo l’ennesimo tipo di prigione e pensa con derisione al suo nome, che reca scritto in petto. Potrebbe benissimo darsi che le sue Parole vengano dette con commiserazione, proprio l’ultima cosa che vuole o di cui ha bisogno. “ _Oh, Javert, non servi qui_ ”, o “ _Oh, Javert, fai proprio pena_ ”, o persino “ _Oh, Javert, chi mai potrebbe volere uno come te, figlio bastardo di una zingara?_ ”. Acquista, non appena può, un pesante cappotto con lunghe maniche e un paio di guanti che gli coprono completamente le mani, e si rifiuta di toccare chicchessia con la pelle nuda, se può evitarlo. Che gli altri lo trovino pure strano, se vogliono. A Javert non importa quel che la gente pensa di lui. Il dovere verso la legge è il suo unico scopo, tutto il resto è secondario.

Quando i due si incontrano a Tolone, molti anni dopo aver ricevuto le proprie Parole, si scambiano uno sguardo d’odio e non pensano l’uno all’altro per un secondo di più.

Funziona così: non tutte le anime gemelle si innamorano a prima vista.

Diciannove anni più tardi, quando finalmente Valjean viene rilasciato, gli viene cacciata in mano una misera sacca contenente i suoi averi e una mano guantata preme contro la sua maglia, con un’ultima feroce occhiata, il suo passaporto giallo. In quel momento non pensa nemmeno lontanamente ad anime gemelle o a richieste di giornali. Dopo aver ricevuto il perdono dal vescovo, Valjean si preme le Parole sul fianco con la mano e piange. No, la sua anima gemella merita di più di un uomo a pezzi come lui, che non è degno della felicità che un’anima gemella potrebbe dargli.

A Montreuil-sur-Mer, nessuno vede mai l’ispettore Javert senza guanti e lui stesso degna raramente d’uno sguardo le commiserevoli Parole scritte sul suo petto. Sviluppa una specie di strana amicizia con il sindaco, che sarà pure troppo clemente e buono, ma, come lui, indossa guanti che non lasciano scoperto neanche un centimetro di pelle e non li toglie neanche per stringergli la mano.

“L’avete incontrata?” chiede il sindaco, accennando alle sue mani coperte. Una domanda innocente, questa, che però ha tormentato Javert per tutta la sua vita.

“Non ho alcun desiderio di sobbarcarmi un’ _anima gemella_ ”, spiega Javert, quasi mordendo le parole e infondendo particolare disprezzo nelle ultime due. “E voi?”

Non sa perché glielo stia chiedendo. Esistono modelli di guanto privi di pollice, indice e medio, che sarebbero considerati accettabili per un uomo del ceto del sindaco per permettere il Primo Tocco. Tuttavia, il sindaco ne indossa un paio che copre l’intera mano, un tipo di guanto che, normalmente, significa che la persona non desidera cercare la propria anima gemella o che l’ha già trovata, ma il sindaco non ha moglie. È semplice curiosità.

“Morta”, risponde il sindaco con semplicità, appoggiandosi brevemente la mano sul fianco. In seguito, non accennano più al Tocco o alle Parole.

È una strana e piacevole novità il vedersi accettare così rapidamente le proprie scelte. Ci sono stati, in passato, superiori e colleghi ufficiali di polizia che disapprovavano la scelta di Javert di non concedere alla proprie Parole la possibilità d’essere dette. Se non avviene il Tocco, non possono venire dette nemmeno le Parole, e Javert non desidera sentir pronunciare il suo nome con commiserazione. Semplice. Non ha bisogno di un’anima gemella e, nelle rare occasioni in cui si ritrova a pensarci, conclude che non sarebbe granché in questo ruolo; in quei momenti, si ripete che è un pensiero confortante e che sta molto meglio da solo.

Javert non è bravo a mentire.

Si ritrova a stringere i pugni quando vede il sindaco rimuovere un guanto per posare una mano sulla fronte della prostituta. È superfluo: basta guardare la sua sagoma scossa dai brividi per rendersi conto che non sta bene. I suoi sono sentimenti irrazionali, tenendo conto, in particolare, che quello del sindaco non è un Primo Tocco. L’anima gemella di Madeleine è passata a miglior vita e la prostituta non mostra di prestare particolare attenzione alle parole che seguono il contatto, quindi non dovrebbe importare. Non importa, ma Javert si scopre ugualmente geloso. Quella notte fissa a lungo allo specchio, più a lungo di quanto gli sia capitato di fare da anni, le sue Parole, “ _Oh, Javert_ ”, scritte sul suo petto sopra quel cuore che non ha; poi, spedisce a Parigi la lettera contenente i suoi sospetti.

Si passano accanto più spesso di quanto si rendano conto, senza mai allungare la mano abbastanza da Toccarsi a pelle scoperta. Si battono in ospedale dopo il processo, il cadavere di Fantine ancora caldo su quel piccolo letto; vengono alle mani e il guanto di Javert scivola tanto da esporre un centimetro di pelle del polso quando tenta di inchiodare Valjean contro il muro. Si trova a pochi millimetri di distanza dal collo scoperto di Valjean, ma poi questi si contorce e gli sfugge. Nessuno dei due si rende conto di quanto siano andati vicini a Toccarsi.

Javert insegue Valjean a Parigi, poi ne perde le tracce per anni. Brontola, ma si permette d’esser paziente. Valjean salterà fuori, un giorno, così lui potrà arrestarlo e questa fissazione finirà. Spinto dalla curiosità, rilegge il dossier di Valjean. All’epoca del rilascio, le sue Parole erano ancora nere. Madeleine aveva mentito, la sua anima gemella probabilmente non era morta; Javert tenta di costringersi a sentirsi ancora più ingannato per questo, ma non vi riesce.

Funziona così: tutti hanno delle Parole, ma pochissime persone non arriveranno mai a sentirle pronunciare. Circa nove persone su dieci incontreranno la propria anima gemella. Circa nove persone su dieci Toccheranno per la prima volta e diranno le Parole scritte sulla pelle dell’altro. Le anime gemelle non sono sempre perfette, ma spesso si trasformano in relazioni soddisfacenti. Una persona su cinquanta ha incise le Parole di un altro senza che la cosa sia reciproca: al Tocco della persona a loro veramente predestinata, le Parole sbiadiscono e divengono grigie. Fantine muore con, sotto la clavicola, l’elegante calligrafia delle sue Parole tinta di grigio; l’uomo che le ha pronunciate è vivo e vegeto, ma nessuno si cura di controllare le sue Parole prima della sepoltura.

Succede così: quando una coppia predestinata si incontra, di solito, presto, arriva il Primo Tocco e poi le Parole. V’è costantemente negli esseri umani un moto intimo che li spinge verso gli altri, giacché non sono fatti per viver soli. È una forza d’attrazione che non viene mai meno, silenziosa e tranquilla sotto la superficie. Negarla non fa altro che fortificarla e causa incontri sempre più frequenti, finché non avviene il Tocco.

Succede così: persino Valjean pensa che si siano ormai incontrati per puro caso un’assurdità quantità di volte e Javert, francamente, non ne può più.

S’intravedono alcune volte in mezzo alla folla a Parigi, molto tempo dopo che Valjean ha letto le Parole “ _Non vi avevo vista: perdonatemi_ ” scribacchiate con grafia frettolosa lungo il bordo della scapola di Cosette, comparse quando lei aveva dieci anni e vivevano ancora presso il convento. Per anni Valjean pensa che, forse, può vivere benissimo senza sentire qualcuno dirgli “ _Datemi quel dannato giornale e basta_ ”, avendo solo Cosette nella sua vita, ma poi vede l’alta sagoma di Javert apparire nella folla e in fretta fugge nella direzione opposta, pieno di un misto di sentimenti che non osa districare. Paura, certo, ma anche stanchezza nei confronti di quell’inseguimento che diventa sempre più pressante dopo ogni incontro, e anche qualcos’altro cui Valjean teme di dare un nome, che lo porta inconsapevolmente a tracciare col dito le Parole scritte sul suo fianco. Si guarda bene dal dare un nome a quella sensazione, preferendo scacciarle tutte e sorridere a sua figlia, che ignora il motivo del suo eterno fuggire.

Quando finalmente gli chiede della sua anima gemella, lo stesso giorno in cui Tocca Marius per la prima volta (e Valjean sente una fitta al petto, poiché lei lo abbandonerà per quel ragazzetto con le sue Parole sul polso), lui le dice che la sua anima gemella è morta e che le sue Parole sono grigie. La bugia gli esce facilmente, facendogli, in qualche modo, sia più che meno male di quando l’aveva detta a Javert, tanti anni prima, nel suo studio da sindaco. Cosette lo guarda con tristezza e Valjean non sa cosa fare. Questa volta la sua mano non si posa sul punto del suo fianco in cui le sue Parole risaltano ancora vivide e nere come il giorno in cui si sono materializzate sulla sua pelle, ormai decenni prima.

È questo che succede: sono entrambi sorpresi di ritrovarsi alla barricata, ma sentono che non dovrebbero esserlo. È un’orrenda coincidenza che li ha portati entrambi lì, che altro potrebbe essere?

Javert gli sorride, un sorriso che non mostra alcuna gioia ma, piuttosto, denti e gengive, e Valjean distoglie lo sguardo. Javert potrà anche avere le mani legate e le ginocchia piene di lividi, ma Valjean è sempre e comunque suo, solo suo: il suo criminale da acciuffare, il suo ex-prigioniero da riportare in galera. Si sono rivendicati come appartenenti l’uno dell’altro in quell’infinito gioco del gatto col topo cui stavano giocando. Javert non sa quando sia iniziato, ma tra sé è convinto che sia stato a Montreuil-sur-Mer e non a Tolone. Dev’essere stato a Montreuil-sur-Mer. Valjean non significava niente per lui a Tolone.

Non si rivolgono la parola finché non si ritrovano nel vicolo, e quando finalmente parlano sono aspri ringhi e sibili tra i denti. Anche ora, con una mano, sempre guantata, di Valjean intorno al collo e l’altra che stringe un coltello puntato contro la sua gola, non si Toccano a pelle scoperta. Riescono a percepire il calore del corpo dell’altro attraverso gli strati di stoffa e Valjean è quasi restio a lasciarlo andare. Non v’è nulla di nuovo nella loro interazione o in quel che si dicono, salvo la stanchezza per l’inseguimento. È una situazione ironicamente famigliare, litigare con Javert, pensa Valjean, e una tale ondata di sfinimento lo travolge a quel pensiero che quasi preme la fronte contro quella di Javert. È uno strano impulso quello che lo ferma, che lo porta infine ad arrendersi e a rivelare all’ispettore il suo indirizzo, puntando la pistola verso l’alto.

Perché mai dovrebbe voler toccare Javert? Si odiano. È un’idea assurda. Si costringe a farsela uscire dalla testa. Ci sono cose più importanti a cui pensare ora, come, per esempio, salvare se stesso e Marius.

Il colpo di pistola echeggia nel vicolo e, mentre Javert scompare dietro l’angolo, Valjean sente qualcosa smuoversi dentro di sé. È la sensazione del finalmente accettare e arrendersi, dice a se stesso. Non c’entra niente il fatto che Javert sia sano e salvo, perché, sebbene auspichi che vi sia il minor spargimento di sangue possibile, una parte di lui quasi desidera che Javert muoia lo stesso, così da permettergli di vivere in pace con Cosette senza doversi nascondere (almeno fino al giorno in cui lei lo lascerà, naturalmente, perché Marius sopravvivrà alla notte, Valjean riuscirà a salvarlo o morirà nel tentativo).

Ma è solo una parte di lui a nutrire quel desiderio mortífero nei confronti di Javert.

Valjean ripensa alla persona che mai dirà “ _Datemi quel dannato giornale e basta_ ” e col dito, sopra i vestiti, traccia le parole scritte sul suo fianco. Poi, si gira e finge di aver ucciso l’ispettore. Il solo pensiero di uccidere Javert e lasciare il suo cadavere in quel vicolo lo fa star male, ma riesce a fingere. È diventato bravo a fingere.

Valjean salva quel ragazzo dai colpi di cannone, il  ragazzo che appartiene a Cosette: non si era fatto sfuggire il loro Primo Tocco e prima ancora di Cosette stessa aveva visto le Parole scritte sulla sua spalla.

Javert vaga per le strade, chiedendosi perché non sia morto quando, da ogni punto di vista, sarebbe giustissimo che lo fosse, e si rifiuta di pensare all’“ _Oh, Javert_ ” scritto sul suo petto. Le sue dita lo tradiscono, massaggiando il punto del suo cappotto che copre il suo cuore ancora prima che si renda conto di quel che sta facendo.

S’incontrano di nuovo, brevemente. Che gran sorpresa… È così che funziona, è così che è sempre funzionato. Javert ricorda a malapena le parole che si scambiano, anche se, alla fin fine, si rende conto che non importa poi granché. C’è una carrozza, una supplica per avere più tempo, e Javert concede entrambe le cose senza pensarci due volte. Valjean non è l’uomo che Javert pensava fosse. Valjean è una sfida a tutto ciò in cui Javert ha finora creduto. Valjean lo induce a dubitare, a riflettere, per la prima volta in vita sua, sulle azioni che compie in nome della giustizia, e, stranamente, a chiedersi come il suo commiserevole “ _Oh, Javert_ ” sarebbe stato pronunciato e che sensazione si provasse al Primo Tocco.

La situazione è questa: hanno passato entrambi da molto tempo l’età consueta per Tocchi e Parole. Non si aspettano più che la persona a loro predestinata sia là fuori ad aspettarli, e in questo non hanno torto. Entrambi hanno smesso di aspettare decenni prima, ma ciò non significa che abbiano smesso di volerlo. Lo sentono come un dolore che li colpisce in pieno petto, che lambisce le ossa e fa loro stringere i pugni per evitare di tremare quando indugiano troppo a lungo in quella sensazione.

Funziona così: le anime gemelle sono naturalmente attratte l’una verso l’altra. Ha perfettamente senso che una voglia che l’altra viva.

Avviene così che Valjean, senza un preciso motivo, si ritrovi a camminare in direzione della Senna, un’ora dopo che Javert gli mente per la prima volta nella sua vita. Anche quella notte, sul ponte, non si toccano a pelle scoperta. La mano guantata di Valjean stringe il gomito di Javert, sebbene senta lo stranissimo impulso di afferrargli il polso senza guanti; parole ferme, anche se proferite con dolcezza, sono ciò che salva Javert. L’ispettore scende dal parapetto, cede ed è così che si salva. Valjean guida Javert, che non oppone resistenza, a un indirizzo che gli viene liberamente detto e che consiste in una stanzetta con pochi effetti personali; senza ricordare di aver dato il permesso alle sue labbra di formulare quelle parole, si ritrova a chiedere: “Posso farvi visita domani?”

La domanda li coglie entrambi alla sprovvista, ma Javert acconsente. Che altro si può fare quando si ha a che fare con un uomo così testardo?

Funziona così: se le si dà il tempo sufficiente, l’attrazione diventa irresistibile per chiunque. Alla fine, qualcosa scatta e persino il più ostinato degli uomini si piega.

Valjean non è sicuro di chi tra loro due sia più sorpreso quando, la mattina seguente, si presenta, come promesso, alla porta di Javert.

“Buongiorno”, dice, perché non sa cos’altro dire.

Javert esita, poi dice: “Non ho intenzione di arrestarvi”.

È di gran lunga la conversazione più imbarazzante in cui si siano mai trovati.

Tuttavia, giorno dopo giorno, i passi di Valjean lo riconducono sempre alla porta di Javert e, sebbene questi vada spesso al fiume, non desidera più morire quanto l’aveva voluto quella notte. Nessuno dei due sa come si faccia ad essere amici. Javert perde le staffe con Valjean e questi trasalisce, ma, sebbene una smorfia gli turbi brevemente il viso, Javert non si scusa mai. Ogni giorno ripete a Valjean di non avere intenzione di arrestarlo, ma deve passare un mese di incontri quasi quotidiani prima che Valjean gli creda davvero.

In un qualche modo, questo basta.

Funziona così: anche se le anime gemelle non si Toccano o pronunciano le Parole, sono comunque predestinate. Sono più forti quando sono unite e c’è una ragione per cui sono state scelte per essere insieme.

Se la cavano.

È strano, ma non quanto entrambi si aspettavano, diventare da nemici qualcosa che somiglia ad amici. Si conoscono da decenni, sanno quali siano i reciproci nervi scoperti e dove premere per farsi arrabbiare a vicenda. Ci vuole del tempo, ma il tempo è qualcosa di cui entrambi ora dispongono. Scoccano sguardi alle mani coperte l’uno dell’altro, dimenticando che anche le proprie lo sono. È semplice curiosità e nulla più.

Si girano intorno l’un l’altro lentamente, passando da conversazioni imbarazzanti e stentate ad altre più naturali e spontanee. Vanno a passeggio ai giardini pubblici, parlano della legge, del perdono e di Dio e imparano le abitudini reciproche. Javert si invita a casa di Valjean come se fosse a casa sua solo dopo essere usciti qualche volta a prendere il tè, ma Valjean non protesta. Sembra giusto così.

“Non mi piace questo caso che mi hanno assegnato”, si lamenta Javert un giorno, molti mesi dopo la sommossa. Fuori l’aria è frizzante e il suo cappotto e la sciarpa sono appesi vicino alla porta. “È considerato un reato d’aggressione, ma io credo che sia legittima difesa, anche se non posso provarlo. Potrebbe non esserci alternativa se non condannare una donna innocente”. Lancia uno sguardo torvo a Valjean. “Avete una cattiva influenza su di me”.

Non v’è più, però, in quelle parole la minima traccia d’aggressività e Valjean si limita a sorridergli.

“Non è il solo caso in cui io mi sia impantanato. Non so cosa scegliere e, ad ogni modo, ho le mani legate”.  Il cipiglio di Javert s’incupisce e il sorriso scompare dalle labbra di Valjean. “Non mi piace. Non posso piegare la legge a favore di un uomo e poi usarla per colpirne un altro in circostanze del tutto identiche”. Sbuffa, irritato.

Valjean rimane in silenzio, poiché sa che Javert non ha ancora finito. L’ispettore misura la stanza a grandi passi, le mani dietro la schiena e le labbra che formano parole che a Valjean giungono solo come una basso mormorio. Finalmente, si ferma e guarda Valjean dritto negli occhi.

“Sto meditando di… andare in pensione”.

Valjean lo fissa stupefatto. “Ne siete sicuro?”

Le labbra di Javert si curvano in maniera curiosa, quasi a formare quel che si potrebbe chiamare un sorriso. “No. Non avevo messo in conto di andare in pensione così presto. Lo ammetto, probabilmente non possiedo risparmi sufficienti per mantenermi per tutti gli anni che potrebbero essere necessari”. Ride, anche se è più che altro una rapida, silenziosa espirazione attraverso le narici, che Valjean aveva faticato a riconoscere come risata. “Se devo essere onesto con voi, Valjean, pensavo che per quest’epoca sarei già stato ucciso in servizio”.

“Non dite una cosa del genere”, protesta Valjean. Qualcosa in lui si contorce sempre quando si accenna alla morte di Javert, anche _en passant_.

“Vi ho detto che avrei parlato in tutta onestà”, replica Javert, un sopracciglio inarcato in atteggiamento di sfida. “Per come stanno le cose al momento, non provo più per il mio lavoro lo stesso entusiasmo di una volta. Sto diventando troppo vecchio per gli inseguimenti e occuparmi delle scartoffie non mi è mai piaciuto”.

“Potreste venire a vivere qui con me”, propone Valjean, senza pensarci troppo su.

Javert lo fissa e Valjean ripensa a cosa gli stia effettivamente proponendo. Arrossisce e distoglie lo sguardo quando si accorge di avergli praticamente proposto di condividere il letto.

“Cosette vive con Pontmercy e ha portato via le sue cose”, aggiunge in fretta. “Non sarebbe un problema, del resto siete quasi sempre qui comunque…”

Oh. Questa _sì_ che è un’idea. Valjean non si è reso conto di quanto si siano avvicinati, di quanto intimi debbano essere per ritrovarsi ad aprire così liberamente la porta della sua casa all’uomo che l’aveva perseguitato per decenni. Mantiene lo sguardo fisso sul fondo della sua tazzina.

Funziona così: quando una persona si nega qualcosa per troppo tempo, può dimenticare come ci si senta ad averla. Hanno contrastato l’attrazione tra loro per così tanti anni che ora non sanno come lasciarsi guidare da lei.

“Si… potrebbe fare”, dice Javert, impacciato. “Non vi chiederei di provvedere a tutte le mie spese…”

“Ma certo”, Valjean lo interrompe prima che arrivi alle cifre vere e proprie. Javert non permetterebbe mai a Valjean di pagare tutto, sebbene questi vi sia più che disposto. “Potrete trasferirvi quando vorrete. Chiederò che la stanza venga tenuta aperta per voi”.

È così che funziona: le anime gemelle si sentono più a loro agio quando si trovano fisicamente in presenza l’una dell’altra, specialmente se il primo Tocco ancora non è avvenuto. V’è una certa qual impazienza, una smania, che si placa quando sono vicine. È per questo che si vedono quasi ogni giorno. È per questo che si ritrovano a camminare, quando passeggiano ai giardini pubblici, ben più vicini dello stretto necessario.

Valjean ripete a se stesso di essere contento che Javert intenda sopportare la sua compagnia. Si è sentito solo dalla partenza di Cosette in poi, e lei e Javert sono le due sole persone con cui condivida le sue giornate. È strano quanto intimi siano diventati, con quale facilità il loro passato abbia smesso di definire l’uno agli occhi dell’altro, ma Valjean non si sognerebbe nemmeno di rifiutare un amico per quanto strane possano essere le circostanze.

Javert si trasferisce nella vecchia stanza di Cosette e Valjean non si sorprende di quanto pochi siano i suoi averi. In quello sono uguali: uomini semplici con necessità semplici. Valjean impara che Javert sta raramente fermo, che non è mattiniero e che, in mancanza di lavoro che lo distragga, tende a scatenare litigi per il puro gusto di discutere. Javert impara che Valjean è più silenzioso di Madeleine e che di tanto in tanto ha bisogno di farsi ricordare che non è necessario vivere tirando così tanto la cinghia. Alla fine entrambi smettono di tenere addosso i guanti in presenza l’uno dell’altro, tranne quando fa molto freddo, perché sono consapevoli di come l’altro si senta riguardo al trovare l’anima gemella e, ad ogni modo, non sono persone molto fisiche.

“Le vostre Parole”, esordisce un giorno Javert, di punto in bianco. Non riesce a trattenersi: è curioso di saperlo sin da quando ha scoperto che Madeleine era Valjean. “Sono ancora nere?”

Valjean lo guarda, sorpreso, e inconsapevolmente si posa una mano sul fianco. “Perché me lo domandate?”

“Madeleine disse che la sua anima gemella era morta, ma le vostre Parole erano ancora nere quando lasciaste Tolone”, disse Javert. “È solo curiosità. Le mie non sono ancora sbiadite”.

“Ah, sì, era una bugia”, ammette Valjean, tracciando il profilo delle parole sopra la maglia. “Anche le mie non sono ancora sbiadite. A volte mi domando se la mia anima gemella mi odi perché la sto evitando, sebbene raramente mi trovi in una situazione tale per cui le mie Parole possano avere un senso”.

Valjean, infatti, ha accuratamente evitato di farsi vedere in pubblico con un giornale in mano sin da quando ha lasciato Tolone. Alcuni dedicano il proprio mestiere a un dettaglio citato nelle loro Parole, ma Valjean aveva fatto l’esatto contrario.

Javert sbuffa. “Ne dubito. Probabilmente se n’è fatta una ragione e si è trovata qualcuno senza Parole o una cosa del genere. Oppure, semplicemente, sta meglio da sola, come noi”.

Evita di dire che pensa che sia ridicolo che Valjean abbia evitato il Tocco tanto a lungo. Ora che sono amici, Javert non riesce a vedere che del buono in lui. Valjean sarebbe un’ottima anima gemella, chiunque sarebbe fortunato ad averlo. Non ha paura di amare e saprebbe essere un’anima gemella molto migliore di Javert.

Valjean si mette a canticchiare qualcosa sottovoce e, per quel giorno, non ritornano più sull’argomento.

Quella conversazione, comunque, gli rimane impressa e Valjean trova conforto nelle parole di Javert. Lui aveva detto che entrambi stavano meglio da soli, ma non era vero: Valjean è più felice con Javert, anche se non sono anime gemelle. Ovviamente Javert riderebbe di lui se glielo dicesse, quindi Valjean tace.

La prima volta che Valjean porta Javert a conoscere Cosette, incontrano anche Marius.

“Voi!” dice Javert immediatamente con un ringhio di disapprovazione. “Voi mi dovete due pistole”.

“Ma, voi…” balbetta Marius. “Voi eravate morto!”

“Che assurdità,” replica Javert con uno sbrigativo cenno della mano. “È evidente che non sono morto.”

“Vi conoscete, dunque?” chiede Cosette con un guizzo di curiosità nello sguardo.

“Sì”, risponde Marius.

“Sfortunatamente sì”, risponde Javert contemporaneamente.

La giornata non va proprio come previsto e Javert rivela tutti i segreti di Valjean, facendo da suo difensore anche contro se stesso. Il suo passato viene spiegato per bene quando diviene lampante che Cosette ignora persino che il suo nome sia Jean Valjean. Javert gli prodiga parecchie occhiate d’irritata esasperazione nel corso della spiegazione, lasciando a malapena all’altro la possibilità d’intervenire. Già normalmente Javert non lesina sulle lodi e, quando decidono di congedarsi, Valjean ha perfettamente chiaro quanto Javert lo stimi ed evita d’incrociare il suo sguardo perché non veda quant’è arrossito.

“Voi mi lusingate”, dice Valjean non appena si congedano. “Non sono tanto santo quanto mi dipingete”.

“E voi avete un’opinione troppo meschina di voi stesso”, ringhia Javert, fissandolo a braccia conserte. “Non è peccato essere fieri dei propri successi”.

“Ma, Javert…”

“Diamine, Valjean,” sbotta Javert, “avete scontato a sufficienza la pena per i vostri crimini; non posso restare indifferente mentre un brav’uomo come voi si ostina a continuare a punirsi da solo!”

Non è la prima volta che Javert impreca davanti a lui, ma per la prima volta Valjean ha sperato che le sue Parole fossero diverse. Se potesse, cambierebbe “ _Datemi quel dannato giornale e basta_ ” con “ _Diamine, Valjean!_ ” in un secondo. Preferirebbe una qualunque frase pronunciata da Javert alle Parole stampate sulla sua pelle.

Funziona così: le parole di ciascuno sono immutabili. Una volta apparse, non cambiano mai se non per sbiadire e diventare grigie. Non si sa come Dio possa sapere che Parole scrivere sulla pelle di una persona anni e anni prima che esse vengano pronunciate: lo sa e basta. Evitare il Primo Tocco per non sentir dire le Parole non è considerato un atto contro Dio, poiché Egli di certo l’ha previsto.

Tuttavia, desiderare di avere le Parole di un altro, desiderare qualcuno le cui Parole non siano impresse nella propria pelle, desiderare qualcuno cui non si sia predestinati, ciò è un rifiuto del dono di un’anima gemella dato da Dio.

Valjean sfiora il gomito di Javert, con molti strati di vestiario a separarlo dalla pelle, e questi, con un gran sbuffo, si calma. Finge di non desiderare di Toccarlo. Javert detesta leggere e non ha mai manifestato interesse per leggersi il giornale da sé, avendo a disposizione Valjean per fargliene un sunto.

“Tenterò”, dice Valjean. Tenterà di non desiderare Javert, così come tenterà di capire come egli possa non vedere l’uomo a pezzi che sicuramente è.

“Mi raccomando”, dice Javert.

Quel pensiero non lo lascia in pace e Valjean presta sempre più attenzione alla vicinanza delle loro mani scoperte quando sono entrambi a casa. Teme e brama toccarlo, per vedere se si tratti di un Primo Tocco. Le anime gemelle dello stesso sesso non sono impossibili, ma certamente non tanto comuni quanto quelle di sesso opposto. Desiderare un altro uomo, uno che per giunta non è la propria anima gemella, non è affatto accettabile.

“Cosa immaginate si provi al Primo Tocco?” chiede Valjean una sera. Sono rimasti in silenzio per ore, Valjean immerso nella lettura e Javert nei suoi pensieri, e la domanda infrange la confortevole tranquillità che s’era venuta a creare. Le dita di Javert, di solito sempre in movimento, sono ferme e immobili sulla sua gamba.

“Non ci ho mai pensato”, dice Javert prima che Valjean possa rimangiarsi la domanda. “Sarei una pessima anima gemella”.

Valjean avrebbe voglia di contraddirlo al riguardo, ma teme che, se lo facesse, Javert verrebbe perfettamente a conoscenza dei sentimenti che nutre per lui. Invece, dice: “Cosette mi ha detto che è come essere colpiti da un fulmine”.

Javert sbuffa. “Una ragione di più per evitarlo: non pare per niente piacevole”.

“Javert”, lo rimprovera con leggerezza Valjean. “Dato che Cosette non è mai stata letteralmente colpita da un fulmine, dubito che si riferisse a quel che voi immaginate”.

“Desiderate dunque trovarla?” chiede Javert, lanciando, per abitudine, un’occhiata alle mani di Valjean, sebbene egli non stia indossando i guanti. “Le vostre Parole sono ancora nere: la vostra anima gemella è viva”.

Valjean esita. Davvero vuole trovare la propria anima gemella? Ha Javert e Cosette, oserebbe davvero volere più di questo?

“Non mi offenderei”, aggiunge Javert in tono secco. Il ricordo della mano scoperta di Valjean sulla fronte della prostit… no, di Fantine (molte volte questo lapsus gli è stato corretto), gli ritorna repentinamente in mente. Forse sì che si offenderebbe, ma Javert non può avanzare alcuna pretesa su Valjean. Non hai mai potuto farlo.

“No”, decide Valjean. Rivolge un sorrisino a Javert. “Non mi dispiacerebbe, ma non sento la necessitò di scomodarmi eccessivamente per trovarla. Sto bene come sto e non desidero sconvolgerle la vita. Finora abbiamo vissuto separati, in fin dei conti. E voi? Avete mai pensato di andare a cercarla?”

“Mai”, risponde subito Javert. “Non ho alcun desiderio di sentire pronunciare le mie Parole”.

Valjean annuisce e accetta facilmente la decisione di Javert, come sempre. Muore dalla voglia di conoscere le Parole scritte su Javert, che così disperatamente lui non vuol sentir pronunciare. Le Parole sono un soggetto estremamente personale, note esclusivamente alla persona interessata, ai suoi famigliari e ad eventuali amici strettissimi. Chiedere a Javert quali siano le sue Parole sarebbe inappropriato nella migliore delle ipotesi e lo farebbe probabilmente arrabbiare.

Tuttavia, Valjean inizia a indossare i guanti sempre meno e ne compra un paio che non copre indice e medio, consentendo così il Tocco. Se riuscisse a trovare la sua anima gemella, forse la sua fissazione per Javert svanirebbe. Continua a non farsi vedere in pubblico con in mano un giornale, poiché segretamente spera che Javert sia predestinato a lui, anche se sa che non lo tocca mai. Non osa toccare Javert quando non indossano i guanti. Javert non vuole trovare la sua anima gemella, neanche se si tratta di Valjean, quindi la sua decisione è da rispettare.

Javert non conosce le Parole di Valjean, giacché nel suo dossier ufficiale se ne era annotato solo il colore, e non si era ma dato la pena di ricordare le Parole dei prigionieri del bagno penale di Tolone che vedeva. Leggerle avrebbe costituito tutto un altro livello di violazione che non gli piaceva. Non era suo dovere conoscere le Parole degli altri e non gli importava. Sarebbe curioso di sapere quali siano quelle di Valjean, ma questi non lascia mai trapelare alcun indizio al riguardo.

La prima volta che Valjean infila i guanti parziali per uscire, Javert non può trattenersi dal fissarli e provare un moto d’odio. È un istinto irrazionale, come in passato, ma immediato. Da quel momento si sforza di non guardare le mani di Valjean.

La situazione è questa: circa diciannove persone su venti riceveranno le Parole; circa una su cinquanta avrà Parole non reciprocate; circa nove su dieci si Toccheranno per la prima volta per poi dire le Parole scritte sulla pelle dell’altro; circa nove su dieci conosceranno la propria anima gemella.

È semplice: anche gli uomini più ostinati devono prima o poi piegarsi e sottostare alla volontà del Signore. Nessuna eccezione.

È passato poco più di un anno da quando Javert è stato condotto via da quel ponte. Un’ondata di caldo sta sommergendo Parigi. Valjean ha decretato che fa troppo caldo per tenere addosso il cappotto, dato che non hanno intenzione di uscire, e Javert non riesce a smettere di fissare la sottile camicia bianca che continuamente si appiccica alle sue braccia per via del sudore. Pur essendo a malapena mezzogiorno, la temperatura è già torrida, per il terzo giorno di fila. Entrambi hanno deciso di fare a meno del fazzoletto da collo, Javert con molti borbottii ed esitazione giacché indossa una camicia bianca e, se si inumidisce, si intravedono le Parole sul petto. Tuttavia, persino lui deve arrendersi davanti alle alte temperature. Javert, finalmente, si è deciso a rimboccarsi le maniche e non gli è neanche venuto in mente di indossare i guanti in casa.

“Quando finirà questo dannato caldo?” chiede Javert. Sono rimasti seduti al tavolo l’uno di fronte all’altro per gran parte della giornata, sorseggiando acqua tiepida e mangiando frutta che Valjean ha insistito per comprare al mercato. Il caldo insolito e l’umidità hanno più che scatenato la stizza di Javert. Disgustato, si scosta impazientemente una ciocca sudata di capelli dal viso.

Valjean sfoglia il giornale, dando una scorsa alle pagine. Il suo sguardo si ferma a metà di una colonna, in un punto in cui Javert sa che non si trovano le previsioni del tempo.

“Valjean, quella non è la pagina del tempo”, osserva Javert in tono asciutto.

“Lo so, ma sentite questa, loro…”

“Datemi quel dannato giornale e basta”, ringhia Javert impaziente, strappandogli via il giornale e, così facendo, sfiorandogli la mano scoperta.

Nella stanza fa già così caldo che Javert impiega qualche istante ad accorgersi di un diverso tipo di tepore che si diffonde nel suo petto, sbocciando sotto le sue costole come uno dei fiori di Valjean. Sembra stranamente… naturale e giusto, in un modo a Javert sino ad allora sconosciuto. Preso dal panico, sposta istantaneamente lo sguardo su Valjean.

“Oh,” mormora Valjean in tono sommesso, reverenziale, “Javert”.

Le sue Parole gli bruciano in petto. Non v’è traccia di commiserazione o di disprezzo in esse, come aveva sempre immaginato; vengono, invece, proferite come se fossero un dono, con una buona dose d’affanno che gli fa scendere una scarica elettrica lungo la schiena. _Come un fulmine_ , pareva avesse detto Cosette. Javert non può darle torto.

Si fissano in silenzio.

Valjean è la sua anima gemella. Valjean il galeotto, Valjean il finto sindaco, Valjean l’amico, è la sua _anima gemella_. Si sono incrociati così tante volte nel giro di così tanti anni…

Javert si mette a ridere. Non è suono che gli venga naturale e di solito lo soffoca subito, ma questa volta non riesce a trattenersi. È un suono aspro e roco, che esce dalla sua gola come un gorgoglio; vede l’espressione di Valjean svanire, ma non riesce a smettere di ridere.

“Questo…” prova ad articolare, ma la risata persiste. Con un certo sforzo riesce a placarla. “Questo spiega tutto! Non posso credere di non esserci arrivato prima!”

“Javert?” chiede Valjean, con ben più d’una punta d’ansietà nella voce.

“Come si spiega, altrimenti, il nostro continuo incrociarci?” dice Javert. Non riesce a smettere di sorridere ed è incredibile quanto sia emozionato e allegro. “O anche la facilità con cui siamo diventati amici?”

“L’ho notato anch’io, sì”, risponde Valjean con un sorrisino esitante stampato in faccia.

“Avrei dovuto riconoscere i segni. Era così ovvio!” Il giornale giace dimenticato sul tavolo. “La barricata, Valjean! Persino Montreuil-sur-Mer! Non riesco neanche a contare le volte che ho pensato di avervi visto per strada”. Si concede nuovamente una risata, riuscendo però, questa volta, a mantenerla quasi del tutto silenziosa, come sua abitudine.

“Non siete arrabbiato?” chiede Valjean.

“Perché mai dovrei essere arrabbiato?”

“Una volta avete detto che non desideravate sentire pronunciare le vostre Parole.”

Questo riesce a placare la sua risata con molta più efficacia di tutti i tentativi di Javert messi insieme.

“Ho sempre pensato che le mie Parole sarebbero state pronunciate con commiserazione, non come… come…” Javert non trova le parole per descrivere il tono in cui Valjean le ha pronunciate. Distoglie lo sguardo dall’altro e prosegue. “Non mi è mai venuto in mente che qualcuno avrebbe potuto volere me. Mi aspettavo di sentire ‘ _Oh, Javert_ ’”, spiega, distorcendo le sue Parole in qualcosa di orrendo e crudele, ricolmo di disprezzo e rifiuto. “Sono consapevole di non essere una bella persona e non ho particolari qualità che possano salvarmi, non le ho mai avute”.

“Javert…” esordisce Valjean. Javert non si capacita di come riesca a infondere tanto affetto in una sola parola.

“Valjean,” lo incalza Javert, “se non mi volete, vi capisco perfettamente…”

“Ma certo che ti voglio!” dice Valjean, sincero, come se si trattasse della decisione più facile di questo mondo. “Sono mesi che ti voglio, anche senza sapere che siamo…” Esita a pronunciare quelle due parole, pertanto si limita a mimarle con un gesto della mano.

“Tu vuoi me?” chiede Javert, incredulo. Nessuno l’ha mai voluto prima e non ha mai pensato che qualcuno l’avrebbe fatto.

“Per tutta la vita ho voluto la persona destinata a dire ‘ _Datemi quel dannato giornale e basta’_ , e al tempo stesso ho voluto… solo te”. Si guarda le mani, evitando d’incrociare lo sguardo di Javert e arrossendo. “Sono… felicissimo di sapere che sei entrambi”.

“Che Parole orribili!” mormora Javert, senza scusarsi. Si sente la faccia diventare sempre più calda, rendendo la temperatura ancora più insopportabile.

Allunga una mano verso il giornale abbandonato e lo apre, ripetendosi che non lo sta facendo per nascondersi allo sguardo di Valjean. È un’enorme quantità di novità da incassare in un colpo solo: ha bisogno di un qualcosa che lo protegga per un momento, dandogli modo di riprendere il controllo di sé. Mai nella vita, tranne forse quando era molto piccolo, ha pensato che la sua anima gemella l’avrebbe voluto. È lampante che Valjean lo vuole, l’anno di amicizia appena trascorso lo dimostra. Mai nella vita è stato così assurdamente felice. Scorre le pagine, prendendosi ben più tempo del necessario per trovare quella delle previsioni del tempo. Valjean non gli toglie gli occhi di dosso neanche per un istante, ma non parla.

“Ecco: qui dice che dovremmo averne ancora per un giorno di questo maledetto caldo, poi basta”, riferisce infine. Sentendosi sufficientemente ripreso, getta da parte il giornale.

Valjean cerca di reprimere un sorriso e sembra non essere in grado di smettere di fissare Javert. Questi si limita ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, tentando a sua volta di reprimere un sorriso. Non ci riesce.

“Sei anche tu schifosamente estatico quanto me ora?” chiede, cercando di imprimere alla voce un’intonazione infastidita; fallisce miseramente e finisce per sembrare, piuttosto, affettuoso.

 A quelle parole, Valjean sorride apertamente e si concede una risata sommessa. Javert non l’ha mai sentito ridere a quel modo prima d’ora.

“Sì, credo proprio di sì”, replica Valjean, posando delicatamente una mano sul polso nudo di Javert. Quel secondo Tocco non è comparabile come intensità al primo, ma gli trasmette comunque calore e non riesce a impedire agli angoli della sua bocca di piegarsi inesorabilmente all’insù.

Restano così per parecchi minuti finché non diventa talmente caldo che è impossibile stare a contatto diretto. Valjean non vorrebbe mai staccarsi, ma presto, troppo presto, Javert si alza, maledicendo il caldo. Cosette aveva sorriso per ore dopo aver sentito Marius pronunciare le sue Parole, e per Valjean è lo stesso. Non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da Javert a lungo e cerca costantemente il contatto. La metà delle volte Javert ricambia. Va più che bene così.

Il giorno seguente, Valjean, con l’umore ancora alle stelle, stampa un bacio sulla tempia a uno Javert ancora mezzo addormentato. Questi, sorpreso, sbatte più volte le palpebre, ma non dice niente. Giunto a metà della sua seconda tazza di caffè, Javert, infine, alza lo sguardo su Valjean.

“Mi hai dato un bacio”, dice. È prettamente un’osservazione.

“Sì”, risponde Valjean.

“Pensi di farlo ancora in futuro?”

“Se a te non dispiace, sì.”

“Ah”, dice Javert, ancora non del tutto sveglio. “Perché?” chiede qualche istante dopo.

“Perché lo voglio”, risponde Valjean, spalmando della marmellata su una fetta di pane tostato.

Javert sbatte le palpebre, come se non riuscisse a capire perché Valjean dovrebbe voler dimostrargli affetto. “Non vuoi che restiamo amici?”

Il coltello di Valjean cade con fragore sul piatto.

La situazione è questa: sebbene persone dello stesso sesso possano essere anime gemelle, non è accettabile che esse indulgano nel lato romantico della loro relazione, o, perlomeno, non è accettabile agli occhi della società. Ci si aspetta che siano amici, che siano l’uno per l’altro guida e sostegno, ma non di più.

Valjean, tutto immerso nella felicità che gli aveva dato il Tocco, se n’era dimenticato.

“No, solo amici va bene”, dice, incespicando con le parole. “Non si ripeterà.”

Javert lo studia a lungo, senza parlare. Dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio, in cui Valjean decide di aver perso l’appetito e poggia sul piatto la fetta di pane, Javert beve quel che resta del suo caffè e sbuffa.

“Finisci di fare colazione, Valjean”, gli dice Javert, poi alza lo sguardo e borbotta qualcosa che somiglia tremendamente a una lamentela contro le ore del mattino.

Valjean raccoglie la fetta e la mordicchia con aria afflitta.

“Non mi aspettavo di trovare la mia anima gemella e certamente non mi aspettavo che sarebbe stata felice di avere me”, esordisce bruscamente Javert, andando, come sempre, dritto al nocciolo della questione. “Non ho illusioni né aspettative romantiche su cosa debba succedere ora. Sono contento dell’anno appena trascorso come amici.”

Valjean sente suo malgrado crescere in sé la tensione e si ritrae, quasi si preparasse a incassare un colpo.

“Aspetta, lasciami finire”, sbuffa Javert, accorgendosi della sua reazione. “Voglio solo sapere cosa aspettarmi. Come ho detto, non ho aspettative. Purché rimaniamo, in pubblico, quel che siamo stati nell’anno appena trascorso, sarei… ben disposto verso qualunque tipo di relazione romantica tu abbia in mente, perché è palese che hai delle idee.”

“Non voglio metterti a disagio”, dice Valjean.

“Se sarò a disagio, lo saprai”, risponde Javert. “Quando mai non ho fatto notare che non ero contento? Questo non cambierà. Per quanto mi riguarda, nulla è cambiato tra noi, a parte il contatto fisico. Non ti trovo poco attraente, sebbene sia un campo in cui non ho alcuna esperienza.”

Valjean ha la decenza di arrossire e distogliere lo sguardo. Si conoscono già bene, non c’è bisogno d’esitare tanto e di menare il can per l’aia con lui. Con osservazioni del genere, Javert lo sta praticamente invitando a fargli la corte.

“I miei pensieri non sono andati più in là di un bacio”, ammette Valjean, arrossendo ancora di più. “Sono settimane che voglio baciarti, forse persino mesi.”

“Non riuscirò mai a capire perché”, borbotta Javert, arrossendo a sua volta. A Valjean dice: “Hai il mio permesso. Non che ne avessi bisogno, del resto.”

Valjean gli rivolge uno sguardo raggiante e Javert alza gli occhi al cielo, un gesto che sta rapidamente diventando un segno d’affetto.

“Davvero non ti dà fastidio?” chiede Valjean, tanto per essere sicuro. “Il fatto che siamo entrambi uomini, intendo.”

“No, non mi dà fastidio”, risponde Javert. “Che importa il nostro sesso? Siamo anime gemelle: non abbiamo forse diritto a questo? Non riguarda altri che noi.”

La situazione è questa: sebbene la società guardi con disprezzo alle anime gemelle dello stesso sesso, la proporzione tra anime gemelle platoniche e non platoniche è la stessa in tutti i segmenti della popolazione. È un fatto, riconosciuto o meno che sia. La Chiesa, naturalmente, non approverebbe, ma non v’è nulla di illegale in questo. Alla fin fine, è la coppia a dover decidere, ma un dato interessante da osservare è che molti decidono di nascondere la vera natura della loro relazione a causa della pressione esercitata dalla società.

Tuttavia, Valjean non sa nulla di tutto questo e sorride a Javert, sentendosi incredibilmente fortunato, finché l’altro non gli lancia un’occhiataccia e gli intima di piantarla con quell’aria da stupido.

Valjean cerca ora spessissimo il contatto fisico, sebbene gli ci vogliano settimane per abbandonare la decennale abitudine di evitarlo. Javert sobbalza ogni volta, ma non si tira mai indietro. Impiega più tempo a cercarlo lui stesso attivamente, con mani esitanti, ma Valjean gli sorride quando lo fa.

Cosette impiega una settimana ad accorgersi del cambiamento d’umore di suo padre e gliene concede un’altra per dirle cosa sia stato a causarlo.

“Papà,” esordisce lei, come fa sempre, “sei contento.”

Sono passate due settimane da quando ha notato il cambiamento, ma lui ancora non le ha rivelato nulla e lei semplicemente non riesce più a trattenere la curiosità.

“Certo che sono contento: sono con te”, risponde lui prontamente.

“Hai trovato la tua anima gemella?” chiede lei.

A Valjean va di traverso il tè e si macchia tutto il davanti del cappotto.

“Perdonami”, dice, tamponando le macchie con il suo fazzoletto. “Sai come sono sbadato.”

Quel fazzoletto non reca ricamate in un angolo le iniziali “U.F.”, e neppure “J.V.”, come negli ultimi fazzoletti che le ha donato. No. Questo fazzoletto reca solo una “J”, perché Javert si rifiuta di dire a Cosette il suo nome o anche solo la sua iniziale.

In seguito, Javert lo chiamerà “vecchio sentimentale” per essere andato in giro con i suoi fazzoletti invece dei propri, ma, comunque, non li richiede mai indietro.

“Papà, mi avevi detto che le tue Parole erano grigie”, dice Cosette, avendo ben cura di non sembrare di giudicarlo o di esserci rimasta male.

“Ah”, dice Valjean, preso in castagna con un’altra delle sue bugie. “Non avevo intenzione di trovarla. Era più facile fingere che fosse morta.”

“Papà”, lo riprende lei in tono di rimprovero. Lo sguardo le cade sul fazzoletto, la cui iniziale ricamata suo padre sta accarezzando con aria assente. “L’hai trovata? Ora?”

“Sì”, risponde lui. Non riesce a trattenersi dal sorridere.

“È Javert?” chiede lei. Suo padre non può ingannarla. Il fazzoletto era solamente la prova conclusiva che le occorreva per esserne certa.

“Sì”, ripete Valjean in tono più basso, chinando la testa e arrossendo. “Nessuno di noi due ne aveva idea fino a poco tempo fa. Non eravamo in cerca l’uno dell’altro. L’abbiamo scoperto solo per caso.”

“Tu volevi che fosse lui”, dice Cosette, e lui non si sente in diritto di contraddirla. “Non eri bravo a nasconderlo, papà. Non gli togli mai gli occhi di dosso e parli di lui tutto il tempo.”

“Sì, beh…” dice Valjean, arrossendo ancor di più e fissandosi le mani. “Non riesco a farne a meno.”

Cosette vorrebbe chiedergli se è felice con lui, se Javert lo ama quanto lui, che ne è così palesemente innamorato. Vorrebbe chiedergli come abbiano fatto a vivere per decenni senza saperlo e tuttavia incrociandosi di continuo.

“Come sta Marius?” chiede Valjean rapidamente prima che lei possa rivolgergli anche solo una di quelle domande.

Cosette gli lancia un’occhiata come a dire che sa benissimo che sta cambiando argomento apposta, ma non si oppone e passano ad altro.

Passa molto tempo prima che i suoi sospetti siano confermati e loro abbandonino la facciata platonica davanti a lei. Battibeccano costantemente, ma quel che suo padre non ha notato di se stesso è che, spesso, tocca Javert per sottolineare argomentazioni importanti nelle loro discussioni. A Javert, ovviamente, non dispiace e spesso lo provoca con piccoli insulti che riescono solo a infastidire e mai a ferire, lo sguardo illuminato di gioia. Nessuna coppia platonica si perderebbe tanto nei propri bisticci da dimenticare di essere osservata e restare in contatto fisico diretto così a lungo, con tanto affetto nello sguardo. Una volta, Cosette sorprende Javert a dare una strizzatina alla mano di suo padre, la cui espressione, per un istante, abbandona la consueta severità e si ammorbidisce. Più tardi, Cosette passa accanto a Javert e sfiora con la mano guantata il suo gomito, lanciandogli un’occhiata eloquente; per qualche strano motivo, lui pare soddisfatto invece che imbarazzato o sorpreso come lei aveva creduto. Cosette decide che non riuscirà mai a capire davvero quell’uomo.

Passa ancora più tempo prima che Valjean si faccia coraggio e chieda a Javert se può baciarlo sulle labbra, in un momento in cui sono a casa. Javert acconsente prontamente e, anzi, poggia una mano sul suo gomito per infondergli tranquillità. È la cosa più meravigliosa che abbia mai fatto. Le labbra di Javert sono ruvide, ma al baciarle mille scintille gli attraversano la pelle e gli gonfiano il petto di calore, com’era successo ai tempi del loro Primo Tocco.

“Oh, Javert”, dice ansimando quando si separano, accorgendosi solo in un secondo momento, quando sono già state pronunciate, di aver detto le Parole di Javert.

“Ce ne hai messo di tempo a chiedermelo”, dice Javert, la voce quasi un ronzio di fusa. È insopportabile quando è soddisfatto. “Era da un po’ che aspettavo.”

“Oh”, ripete Valjean, rivolgendogli un sorrisino.

A quello seguono molti altri baci.

Molto più tardi, nella riservatezza della loro casa, si spogliano degli strati di tessuto che nascondono le loro Parole l’uno all’altro. Valjean rimane a lungo a tracciare col dito le due Parole scritte nella sua grafia sul cuore di Javert e Javert posa le labbra sul fianco sinistro di Valjean, negando di aver sorriso quando ha baciato le Parole “ _dannato giornale_ ”. Ogni Tocco manda ondate di tepore in tutto il corpo e incita dolci promesse che non verranno mai ripetute alla luce del giorno, sussurri d’amore e affetto tra un sospiro affannato e l’altro.

Succede così: nessuno sa perché il Signora scriva delle Parole sulla pelle delle persone per guidarle verso la loro anima gemella, né come faccia a sapere esattamente cosa scrivere. Nessuno sa perché solo diciannove persone su venti ricevano le parole o perché una su cinquanta abbia parole non reciprocate. Nessuno sa perché il Primo Tocco sia così importante o secondo quale criterio due persone vengano messe insieme.

Succede così: si svegliano l’uno accanto all’altro, le mani posate sulle reciproche Parole, e nessuno dei due si è mai sentito così perfettamente felice.

“Sei felice, Javert?” chiede Valjean quando è chiaro che sono entrambi svegli. Non hanno impegni da nessuna parte e possono restare a letto ancora per qualche ora se lo desiderano.

Javert sbuffa, come se fosse infastidito, ma stringe Valjean più forte a sé. “Vorrei potermi inginocchiare davanti a te come farei davanti a Dio: questa è la misura di quanto mi hai reso felice.”

Pronuncia quella frase con una voce dolce e assonnata, in tono così basso che Valjean faticherebbe sentirlo se non fossero tanto vicini. Dubita che Javert dirà mai una cosa del genere un’altra volta.

“Non sono un santo, non devi inginocchiarti davanti a me”, dice Valjean. “Io sono tuo, la mia anima appartiene a te.”

Javert non dice nulla e non si sente altro che la sincronia dei loro respiri.

Succede così: non smettono mai di bisticciare e più di una volta Javert esce furibondo di casa, esasperato dalla testardaggine di Valjean, ma non rimangono mai lontani a lungo. Javert ritorna, una volta calmatosi, qualche ora più tardi, e Valjean lo accoglie con un bacio, senza prendersela per il fatto che Javert non si scusi mai a parole. Passano le giornate in compagnia l’uno dell’altro e le notti nelle braccia l’uno dell’altro, mai separati come erano stati per tanti, troppi anni.

Succede così: quando, una notte di molti anni dopo, l’anima di Valjean lascia questa terra, né Cosette né i suoi figli riescono a consolare Javert. Il suo viso è tirato e pallido, sebbene non abbia contratto la malattia che aveva colpito Valjean e fosse il più giovane dei due.

Due giorni dopo ritrovano il suo corpo, freddo e immobile, nel suo letto: anche nella morte ha voluto inseguire Valjean.

È così: quando il Signore crea una coppia di anime gemelle, non è solo per la loro vita terrena.

Javert scopre che il Paradiso somiglia molto alla terra, anche se scopre di non soffrire né fame né sete e di essere ritornato giovane, senza i dolori alle ossa che l’hanno tormentato per anni. Si ritrova in piedi fuori da quella che sembra la loro casa a primavera inoltrata, anche se sa bene che sono spirati a metà inverno. Non gli è difficile trovare Valjean, che, come da copione, sta leggendo il giornale e sorseggiando la sua tazza di tè mattutina. Neanche la morte può distoglierlo dalle sue abitudini. Il giornale nasconde il suo viso allo sguardo di Javert, che così non può vedere che Valjean non sembra più anziano né malato.

Javert non riesce a resistere: con una rapida mossa gli prende il giornale.

“ _Datemi quel dannato giornale e basta_ ”, dice, sforzandosi di suonare adeguatamente infastidito.

Valjean alza lo sguardo, sorpreso, e immediatamente sorride. I suoi capelli sono ancora bianchi e folti, ma gli occhi sono luminosi e molte meno rughe solcano il suo viso. È un gran cambiamento rispetto al volto scavato e cereo cui Javert s’era abituato durante la sua malattia, e ora per lui Valjean è semplicemente bellissimo. Questi gli prende la mano libera tra le sue e gli stampa un bacio sulle nocche.

“Oh, Javert”, dice, con espressione raggiante e la voce piena d’amore. “Sono così felice che tu sia qui.”

Le Parole di Javert gli bruciano sul cuore che ora sa di avere e si concede di sorridere a sua volta.


End file.
